Conventional ladders are limited in their range of uses. Non self-supporting ladders are not practical for such applications as fruit tree picking due to the tree branches not being able to support a ladder with a person on it. Self-supporting ladders are generally moved from place to place and not extensible to provide access to varying levels. For example, in orchards it is frequently desirable to reach fruit at varying elevations without undue delay, in a way that does not necessitate resetting the ladder with each change in position and that does not require the ladder to extend up through the branches to reach the upper regions of the tree.
Traditionally, commercial tree picking operations use a hydraulically operated articulating arm supported on a movable vehicle and having a platform at the end of the arm for supporting a person. Such units are extremely expensive and often not within the financial means of most fruit farms.